


Turning on the Heat

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccer teams with a 'thousand years' of bad blood between them, the Quincy and Gotei are bit more than just rival teams.  So, when Renji and Rukia stumble into the wrong bar on the wrong side of town, it's clear there's going to be trouble and maybe something a bit more... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning on the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For firebyfire on Tumblr. They wondered why Renji x Bazz B was not yet a thing.
> 
> Thus, I offer A Thing... 
> 
> ...which may have turned out more sweet than sexy, but with luck it will inspire others to take up the torch, as it were.

Renji told Rukia this wasn't the right bar for them. They were all decked out in their team colors, and this was the wrong side of town to be a Gotei supporter. But, did she listen to him? Noo, of course she didn't. 

Then again, she couldn’t just piss on the side of the wall like he could, could she? So they had to stop _some_ where.

Which was what had led them to here, standing in the open doorway of a packed sport’s bar, with every eye in the place fixed on them. Silence fell, the only sound remaining the escalating hysteria of the commentator coming from a massive TV behind the bar, which was currently showing highlights from the earlier match. Renji, in particular, kind of wished he’d had a chance to change out of his replica strip because this bar was chock full of guys he was pretty sure he’d been throwing punches at during the pitch invasion about an hour ago.

Rukia backed up until she was stopped by Renji’s chest. Out of the side of her mouth, she slurred, “I don’t think these are Gotei fans. In fact, I think they might be Quincy!”

“What was your first clue?” Renji asked, glared down at the top of her head. “All the blue and white crosses, maybe?”

A couple of guys—one that looked like some kind of sad parody of a Mexican wrestler, and another in a whole lot of white leather and an amazing fuchsia Mohawk—pushed their chairs back. They stood up, like they were making ready for a fight.

Shoving Rukia behind him, Renji said, “Go.” He felt bad about the insult, because Rukia wasn’t a coward and she was wicked strong in a fight, but she was also the far drunker of the two of them. “Go warn the others,” he said, and then trying to take the sting out he chuckled with bravado, “I can handle these guys on my own.”

She gave him a look like she knew full well what he was doing, but it was equally true that, if the others were coming this way, they needed to be warned off. With a conflicted frown, she turned and ran. 

Turning back toward the bar in enough time to see the Mexican wrestler wannabe coming in fast, Renji snarled, “Bring it, punks. Your worst enemy just arrived!”

“Villain!” shouted Mexican wrestler as he barreled into Renji, hard.

#

Bazz-B had to admit he admired the balls of any Gotei fan willing to stick his sorry-ass nose into their local bar. Plus, dude had some pretty sweet ink. It was hardcore to tattoo your face and neck. 

Too bad the guy had to die. 

You couldn’t just waltz into this place wearing black and white and expect some kind of a hearty welcome. Not after what they’d done. That was decimation… genocide. Yeah, there was about thousand years of bad blood between Gotei and Quincy, and now there was just going to be blood.

Tat Face was tough, though. Even though he’d gotten knocked out into the street, it looked like he was giving their Superstar a good pounding, which was kind of surprising given that he and James had taken out a whole gang of Gotei supporters earlier. Though in retrospect they might have been the team band. One of them, at least, had been carrying a guitar.

After a hard uppercut to Superstar that dropped him flat,Tat Face turned to Bazz-B. “You next, Rooster Head?”

Bazz-B felt himself flush—here he’d been stupidly thinking nice thoughts about this Gotei thug! “Rooster? You’d better not be talking shit about my fucking majestic Mohawk. To think I was going to say something complimentary about your ink!”

That seemed to surprise the big bruiser. He paused, as if uncertain suddenly. He swayed on his feet, illuminated in the spotlight of a streetlamp. Tat Face’s voice was small and hopeful, like a kid who’d never been given anything nice in his life: “You like my eyebrow tattoos?”

Bazz-B glanced behind him at the bar’s doors. No one but James had come out to watch the fight, figuring the odds of three against one were pretty sewn up in favor of Quincy. So, Bazz-B risked it and admitted, “Dude, they’re badass.”

“Yeah?” Tat Face rubbed a bloodied knuckle across his forehead and then pointing at Bazz-B’s head said, “The ‘hawk is cool. I didn’t mean to dis it or nothing.”

Bazz-B wasn’t sure what to say next because things were either getting super-awesome or kind of… awkward. 

Tat Face stumbled a step forward and said, “Uh, so, I’m Renji. Renji Abarai.”

“Bazz-B,” he smiled. Yeah, things were just starting to lean towards awesome, when from behind, someone came out of the bar and clocked him on the back of the head. The blow was hard enough to drive Bazz-B to his knees. Stars floated in front of his eyes. He barely had time to raise a finger to flip off his assailant before the curtain dropped. “Fuck you, Yhwach,” he hissed, his face hitting concrete.

“What? One of your own?” Bazz-B heard Renji say. “That’s fucked up, man.”

#

Renji had no idea why he thought it was a good idea to take Bazz-B back to his place, especially since he had to half-drag the guy all the way across the tracks to the other side of town. But, it didn’t seem right to leave him, half-concussed, surrounded by people that seemed pretty fucking willing to cannibalize one of their own.

Renji had a place in the Kuchiki high rise. The apartment was too swank for the likes of him, really, but by sheer luck he’d ended up landing a job as the super. He still wasn’t quite sure why Rukia’s adoptive brother picked him over of all the other candidates, but Renji liked to think he did good work. He and the boss had had a couple of serious disagreements—one big one that nearly came to blows—but, well, they made a decent, if odd-couple team.

Renji carefully laid Bazz-B out on the living room couch. Like most of the stuff in his apartment, the couch was second hand. The spring creaked and protested, but it was sturdy. More importantly it was massive, big enough to fit him and a bunch of the guys when they all came over to watch the match.

Bazz-B had never entirely lost consciousness, but he wasn’t in a good way. That Yhwach shithead had really done a number on him, and for no good reason as far as Renji could tell. Some dicks just did crap like that just to be bigger men, but what the serious fuck.

Fetching some blankets - black and white striped, of course - from his bed, Renji tucked them around Bazz-B who mumbled a ‘thanks.’ 

Weird guy, this one, Renji thought fondly, as he pulled off white leather boots--white leather…and so many chains and studs. The Quincy had the most fabulous fashion sense ever. Yet they always rocked it, somehow. 

Like this guy. He should not look so hot with that stupid hair and fucking nuts and bolt earrings. The Mohawk should be dorky, too, so brilliant and nearly pink, but it fit him.

Weirdly sexy little punk.

Renji sat down on the grungy white carpet floor. He stretched his legs under the end table and leaned back against the couch trying to decide if he should just let Bazz-B sleep it off or if he should call that friend of Ichigo’s, the weirdo princess girl, and see if she could come over with her first aid kit. He still hadn’t made up his mind when he felt a hand stroking his topknot.

“You’re a goddamn rooster, too, you know,” Bazz-B said, his voice clearer than it had been in a long while. “Fuck it, man, you’ve even got a red cockscomb.”

“Maybe that’s why I decided to save your sorry ass,” Renji said, turning to give Bazz-B a look. “We’re two of a kind, birds of—“

Renji didn’t even get to finish his thought because, quite suddenly, he was being kissed. 

On the mouth. 

By a _Quincy_.

#

Bazz-B told himself that it was the blow to the head making him do it, but ever since getting tucked up under Renji’s arm he’d had the strangest impulse to kiss this guy.

The whole stumble back to this place, Bazz-B had a chance to really inspect Renji up close and the more he looked, the more he liked. 

The sharp, wolfish features, those totally retro sideburns… and that fucking bright red hair made for a really attractive package. The tattoos really were something else, too. On the way here, Bazz-B had caught a glimpse of taut chest down the jersey front that implied Renji had way more ink than he was showing, and just thinking about that was turning Bazz-B on, hard. 

In fact, Bazz-B slid his hand up under the jersey now, in hopes of getting it off, pronto. 

Renji made a sexy growling sound deep in his throat at that. Smarter than he looked, Renji got the hint, too, and started shrugging out the shirt. With Bazz-B helping, they got it off him with minimal interruption to the kissing—which was awesome and all, but, damn it, Bazz-B wanted to see.

There was a dark chuckle, like maybe he could read Bazz-B’s thoughts, and Renji pulled away to say, “Your turn. Let’s get you out of this stupid outfit. What are you anyway? The mascot?”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Bazz-B said, helping undo the buttons of his jacket, while taking surreptitious peeks at Renji’s tiger-striped and tribal marks. Damn it, if it wasn’t searingly hot to watch them dance with each flex of Renji’s muscles. “This is the height of Quincy fashion here.”

“Yeah, what is it with you guys and capes, anyway?”

Bazz-B’s retort turned into a gasp when Renji’s mouth found its way to that sensitive spot behind his ear. Bazz-B started to feel a little light-headed again, but this time it was from pleasure.

#

After blindly flinging the last bit of clothing off, Renji pulled the blanket up over both of them. He was enjoying how squirmy Bazz-B was under his lips and tongue and was just starting to kiss and lick his way downward when Bazz-B grasped his shoulders, hard, stopping him.

“Wait, uh, are you…? I mean, which one of us…”

“Dude, I don’t even care,” Renji shook his head and smiled, alternately licking and breathing on Bazz-B’s stomach just to watch him make that cute face while trying to act tough. Renji’d decided that was his favorite thing about this Mohawked thug—how fucking adorable he was when he was trying to act all rough and tumble. “Let’s not worry about it, okay? Why don’t you just lay back and let me go where I was going.”

“I’m not usually the ‘lay back’ sort, if you know what I’m saying,” Bazz-B said gruffly, though his eyes looked as excited as the part that kept twitching into Renji’s chest.

“Yeah,” Renji said, blowing a raspberry into Bazz-B’s stomach. “You’re the big man. I won’t tell nobody. If I blow you, you’re still the top… or top enough, anyways. Look, just tell your buddies you had me right where you wanted me.”

With a barely audible squeak, Bazz-B nodded his okay and pulled the covers over Renji’s head, as though to hide the evidence. Renji chuckled as he headed south.

#

Bazz-B seriously considered ‘switching sides’ in more ways than one because, the hell, if this was what it was like to get a little Gotei action…. Damn. 

It felt a little un-manly to be sitting up like this with his legs spread, his fingers digging into the upholstery so hard they ached. Worse, he might just come watching the way the blanket moved up and down. Renji’s naked ass stuck up, having slid out from under the blankets. It was a very fine sight, bobbing in rhythm to his head. He was pretty sure Renji was using his hand to satisfy himself too, and Bazz-B kind of felt like he should be doing more than just making all this noise.

The only bummer was that Bazz-B could only see a hint of tattoos; they seemed to be similar to the interlocking pattern on his chest. 

But the time for thinking had gone away a long time ago. He hardly had two thoughts jittering though his head, not with Renji’s mouth and tongue doing things to him that Bazz-B had frankly only ever imagined doing with Cang-Du or maybe, in his wildest fantasies, Haschwalth. Really, the guys would probably kill him to know what he was up to right now with a Gotei fan. Shit, this place. So much black and white. That pennant with the Gotei emblem. This damned black and white blanket.

Bazz-B snatched at it, slinging it off onto the floor. Renji looked up at him, face flushed, mouth full and hair coming loose round his face, and Bazz-B forgot about everything. When Renji gave his dick this powerful suck, it threatened to undo him right there. His knees were fucking shaking. His toes curled as he thrust up into Renji’s mouth.

Oh, god, it was all so wrong, but, fuck it, it felt so right.

He was getting hot. Really hot. So hot he thought he might just burn up.

“Renji! Oh, God, Renji… I think, I think I’m gonna explode.”

#

Renji couldn’t help but smile as he lapped up the last drops. Dude was totally a quick trigger. Crawling up the length of Bazz-B’s body, Renji felt waves of heat coming off him. “You’re burning up, man, you okay?”

Panting, Bazz-B kissed him again hard. After thoroughly—and maybe… gratefully?—plundering Renji’s mouth, he pulled away to say, “That was awesome!”

Renji laughed because Bazz-B looked ready to collapse in a kind of melted happiness. The two of them barely fit together on the couch, so Bazz-B had to feel Renji’s cock pressing up against his stomach like that. Still, Renji was getting the idea that maybe this Quincy big-talker didn’t have nearly as much experience as all that. Which was fine, because Renji could take care of himself the rest of the way, and, really, was it cool to expect someone who’d just gotten knocked upside the head to be up for round two? 

“C’mere,” Renji beckoned Bazz-B to arrange himself more comfortably on the couch. “Just take a nap or something. I’m just going to take a quick shower…”

Bazz-B grabbed Renji’s hair before he could go anywhere. A big, evil grin on his face, he said, “Before you go,I should tell you there’s this wicked thing I can do with my _fingers_ ….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Josey for "fiddling" this into perfection! Always appreciated!


End file.
